


You'll Be Okay

by galranprince (boyspider)



Series: Myth Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Grotesque transformation, M/M, Myth Grumps, Vomit, Werewolf Transformation, but its ok i promise, its just gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyspider/pseuds/galranprince
Summary: Soon enough, Danny was exiting the house in his pajamas with a bag full of necessities (clothes, his tooth brush, extra towels, some gross looking stuff Suzy had said to get from Barry’s room, and some other things) slung over his shoulder. Gathering his keys in his hand, he unlocked his car door and got in, immediately getting ready to drive away while tapping on the wheel anxiously.
He just hoped that Arin would be okay, and that he could offer the help needed.
 
warning for; blood, body horror, gruesome transformations, werewolf transformations, blood lost, and rlly cute fluff at the end <3





	

_When Arin calls Suzy he’s sitting on the bathroom floor with his head resting against the bathtub, feeling cold and hot at the same time, absolutely disgusting and having just vomited up what little he’d eaten for breakfast. He shook slightly, immediately knowing what was going on and knowing he only had a day or two before he shifted. The ringing stopped and his wife’s voice sounded over the line, at first giving a happy hello before immediately showing concern as Arin whined pitifully into the speaker._

_“S-Suzy, when’ll you be home..?”, he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably as his stomach flipped and he felt like he might vomit again._

_“Not till Saturday.. Arin, are you okay?”_

_“Mmmn… i-is Barry in town..?”_

_“Babe, you know he went with me, you gave him the okay off work. Are you- oh no.. you’re not shifting, are you??” The gorgon sounds so concerned, but her voice sounds loud and Arin’s head hurts and he think he might get sick again._

_“Not.. right now… ‘s soon though, like prob’ly tomorrow soon… Suzy, I don’t wanna be alone..”, comes Arin’s weak and slightly fear filled voice through the line. There’s silence for a few moments after he speaks, and hushed but frantic whispers shared between people on the other line, before Suzy returns to the phone._

_“Arin, honey, I’m gonna call Dan and get him to go over, okay? I know he’s never been there with you before but Barry and I can’t get back in time, and you trust him. It’ll be okay, okay?”, she says, and Arin swallows back the rise of sick in his throat and nods even though it can’t be seen._

_“O-Okay, I- I have to go Suz, I love you..” Arin’s voice is little more than a whimper, and before his wife can reply he’s hanging up and retching into the toilet again as his body aches with ill feelings and what was to come._

\-------------------------------------------

When Dan’s phone rang at nearly one in the morning, he should have known that something was up. Eyes pinching shut as he slapped his hand blindly around his bed, he finally managed to find his phone and answer it without even seeing who it was that had called him.

“Mmmn.. hello..?”, he mumbled sleepily, slowly blinking his dark, nearly void eyes.

“Dan? I’ve been trying to reach you for like thirty minutes!”

“Hhwhat..? It’s like one in the mornin’, is this Suzy..?”

“Yeah, gee I guess I didn’t realize the time difference. It’s Suzy, and I’m really sorry to wake you but- well, I need a favor. An important one.”, came the woman’s voice over the line, making some part of Dan’s groggy thoughts twinge with concern as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand.

“Alright, don’t gotta apologize.. What’s up?”, he replied, pushing hair from his face as he tried to wake himself up more.

“Okay okay, it’s a little difficult to explain but, I need you to go and stay with Arin for a few days..? Barry and I are both out of town, and normally we’d watch him but we won’t be back until after and he shouldn’t be alone and-”

“Whoa whoa, Suz, slow down. I’ll go over, but you have to tell me whats up.”, Dan said gently, concern beginning to rise in his chest as he thought of everything that could be wrong. Hearing this, Suzy realized that she hadn’t even told him what was going on, so she cursed softly and took a breath before continuing.

“Arin’s shifting, and I know you’ve never been with him while he’s shifted before but.. Dan, he can’t be alone. It’s gruesome and it hurts him but he can handle it as long as he’s not alone. Barry and I are normally there with him, or at least one of us is, but we can’t be this time. It’s shitty and I’m sorry for roping you into this mess but Arin trusts you and I don’t know who else to call.”

Dan quieted, thinking over the information as he tugged gently at his wild hair. He knew already that he was going, regardless of what was going on. However, he really knew nothing about how werewolf shifts worked, but if Suzy’s concerned tone was anything to go off of, then it was important that the banshee be there for everything- and as soon as possible. Breathing in deeply and shutting his eyes, he paused before responding.

“Alright. I’ll start to get ready and head over ASAP, and if you could can you text me anything that I need to bring other than I would for staying over there? I don’t know how this stuff works, I just want to help Arin as much as I can, Suz.”

“Oh, thank you so much Danny. And I’ll text you right away! It’s not much that we don’t have at our house, and I’ll text you the things to look out for while all this goes on. Oh, and Dan?”

“Yeah Suzy?”

“Thank you for this.. I love you.”

“Love you too Suz, I’ll keep you updated on whats going on. For now, I have to get ready to hit the road to be with Ar.”, Dan stated, and with that he hung up the phone and stood to start getting ready. He didn’t even bother with turning on the light, seeing and hearing well enough in the dark as it was as he gathered a bag full of clothes and awaited the text from Suzy as to what he would need.

Soon enough, Danny was exiting the house in his pajamas with a bag full of necessities (clothes, his tooth brush, extra towels, some gross looking stuff Suzy had said to get from Barry’s room, and some other things) slung over his shoulder. Gathering his keys in his hand, he unlocked his car door and got in, immediately getting ready to drive away while tapping on the wheel anxiously.

He just hoped that Arin would be okay, and that he could offer the help needed.

 

About thirty minutes later, Dan was pulling into the driveway of Arin and Suzy’s house, anxious to get inside and check on the werewolf. He was still waiting on a text about what to expect from Suzy, so as he shut off the car and climbed out to head inside, he had no clue what he was walking into. Bag slung over his shoulder, he pulled out the key that he owned for their house (he was there more often than not) and unlocked the front door, knocking to let it be known that he was there before stepping inside.

“Arin? It’s Dan!”, he called, though simply upon stepping inside something felt wrong. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as the banshee made his way through the house, making sure to shut and lock the front door before trying to locate Arin. His dark eyes flicked this way and that, and he listened carefully until the sound of whimpering caught his attention. Carefully Dan followed the noise, leading him to the main bedroom where he found a very fitfully sleeping Arin.

Sighing quietly, the older of the two stepped into the room, careful to be quiet as he set his bag down and retrieved his phone. Making a cautious effort not to wake his boyfriend by being extra quiet, he moved to sit against the wall and look at any notifications he’d received. A message lit up his screen, a wall of text all from Suzy lighting up his notifications. Making sure his phone was on silent, he looked at Arin in concern for a moment before checking what Suzy had to say.

_‘Hey Dan, sorry for not getting back to you sooner but I was talking with Barry about this. The essentials of what you need to know is that this process isn’t a pretty or easy one, not like my shift is and even worse than even Brian’s. There’s lots of blood and lots of screaming, and as much as you’re gonna want to help, there just isn’t anything you can do until it’s over. But, being with him helps Arin stay grounded, so your presence alone will help a lot! Arin is going to scream a lot and he’s going to be in pain, but you have to stay strong. You can help him some now by giving him the stuff you took from Barry’s room, and it will help ease him for at least a little while. Please keep me updated and tell me if you need anything. I love you both, stay safe.”_

The amount of information jam-packed into that one text was nearly overwhelming, but Dan knew it was all important. Nodding to himself and reading it over once more, he moved to rummage through the bag and pull out the three small vials of disgusting looking liquid. From there, he stood and carefully made his way over to the bed where Arin lay. 

The werewolf was twitching some and whining, looking uncomfortable and in pain with his face scrunched up unpleasantly. Hesitantly Dan moved a hand to rest on his friend’s shoulder, gently shaking him awake and calling to him softly. It took a few moments, but eventually Arin’s features were relaxing and his eyes slipped open to look at Dan. His pupils were constricted, eyes hazy and filled with pain but he still smiled this weak little smile up at the one he loved.

“H-Hey Dan..”, he murmured weakly, moving some to sit up but ultimately leaning against Dan’s more sturdy form where he stood beside him. Dan’s eyebrows scrunched in concern- Arin was absolutely burning up, and despite his new found knowledge of the situation he couldn’t help to worry. Bringing his free hand up to gently brush hair from the werewolf’s sweat drenched forehead, he smiled sympathetically and looked down at him.

“Hey there Arin.. I’m gonna be here for the next few days, okay? Suzy told me whats up and I’m gonna help you the best that I can. Starting off with, I was told to have you drink these.” With that he held up the little vials, each a different color but ultimately looking unappealing. Arin groaned softly at the sight of them but reached for them anyways. However, his hands were shaking, so gingerly Danny offered to help him drink them. Arin blinked for a moment before nodding, still smiling a bit though it seemed almost forced now.

“Mmkay, thanks b-baby..”, he said softly as Dan took the top off of one of the three. He helped Arin to drink them steadily, and it was apparent by the younger’s expression that they were either as disgusting as Dan had so thought, or Arin was having a hard time stomaching it. All three concoctions went down the same, with Dan apologizing softly for making him drink it after each one, until each vial was empty and Arin looked simply exhausted from just drinking them. Setting the now empty vials on the bedside table, Dan moved to gently lay Arin back again and tried to help him get comfortable.

“Is there anything I can get you? You look tired and I want to let you sleep, but if you need anything I’ll get it for you.”, Dan murmured softly, rubbing Arin’s arm softly as he lay there. The younger of the two already seemed to be relaxing, whatever Barry had intended to give him having an almost immediate effect. Dan could see that his eyelids were getting heavy already, as his body finally found comfort- at least for now.

“Mmmm.. I’m okay.. ‘ll be okay…”, he slurred, before ultimately falling asleep again. It made the banshee’s heart ache to see his lover so unwell, but he knew that this wasn’t even the worst of it. So, with a heavy heart but determination to help as much as he possibly could, he made sure that Arin was comfy in the sheets before pressing a gentle kiss to his overheated forehead and exiting the room to give the werewolf his space.

He managed to keep himself busy and from worrying too much, cleaning up here and there and watching things on Netflix, but ultimately his attention stayed on Arin. Occasionally he would hear little whimpers from his room, and Dan would go to check on the younger male before exiting again to let him sleep. He couldn’t bring himself to recline on the couch and sleep, couldn’t bring himself to keep from moving, and as the time ticked by and it drew earlier and earlier in the morning, he kept himself as busy as he could.

 

It was nearly four am when he next checked on Arin, having gone about an hour and a half without doing so because it’d gone quiet and he hadn’t wanted to wake Arin if he’d finally gotten comfortable. Blinking tired, blank eyes, he padded his way to the bedroom door and very carefully pushed it open. He expected to see the werewolf laid in the bed, maybe shifting around uncomfortably, but the sight he was met with made his eyes stretch wide.

Blood stained the sheets, a startling amount considering that Dan hadn’t even expected to see any, and Arin was nowhere in sight. The comforter had mostly slid off of the bed, and the banshee could hear what sounded to be gagging or vomiting around the other side. Hesitantly, oh so hesitantly, he padded around the bed to the side where the sheets had fallen. There lay Arin, occasionally twitching and coughing up concerning amounts of blood. His hair was all in his face and he looked like he couldn’t hold himself up any longer, so Danny quickly moved in to crouch beside his friend and tuck his hair back gently. 

“You’re okay big cat, it’ll be okay..”, he murmured, voice barely above a whisper as he looked over his friend in worry but did his best to be as comforting as possible. It was difficult to stay calm though, because the whole situation was upsetting to be involved in and to be witness to. His dark eyes were wide, and his eyebrows were furrowed in a mix of concern and concentration as Arin’s vomiting stopped for at least a moment.

The younger didn’t even seem to acknowledge his presence, arms trembling and body growing weaker as his muscles rippled. Dan watched in shock and mesmirization as Arin’s muscles tensed and relaxed beneath his skin, and slowly he moved his hands away from the struggling man. Not knowing what else to do, he moved the thick blanket that hung over the side of the bed to cover the blood that had been thrown up and help Arin to lay down, which didn’t prove to be any more comfortable but brought consolation to Danny that Arin wouldn’t collapse and fall in his own sick or hit his head on the ground.

The older of the two stepped back, arms crossed over his chest and form swaying nervously as he watched Arin. He knew he should get his phone, should tell Suzy what was going on and ask for advice on what to do, but he felt frozen in place. One hand moved up to tug nervously at his wild hair as Arin writhed, biting his lip and staring with wide black eyes. It was when Arin started screaming that he was pulled from his frozen fearful stance, eyes widening even more so and goosebumps shivering over his skin.

The werewolf had curled in on himself, clawing at his own skin as his back arched and his muscles rippled, none of it looking natural and all of it making Danny feel ill and oh so worried. Now that he was out of his frightened stupor, however, he took a shaky breath and moved to pad away from the bed. Taking out his phone, he sent a quick text to Suzy explaining what was going on and that he was just going to be there for Arin as best he could, and that he’d still keep her updated. From there he took one last glance at his lover’s twitching, convulsing form before taking a breath and exiting the room.

Dan sat just outside the bedroom door, leaning back against the wood with his knees tucked up to his chest and his head resting gently against them. He could hear Arin’s screaming, hear the pain in his voice as he shouted in agony, but knew that there was nothing he could do. Silently he sat there, letting his eyes shut tight as he tried to calm his fear and his worry. It would all work out, nothing would go wrong, and by the end of it all Arin would be A-Okay! Dan just had to convince himself of this, convince himself that everything would be fine, and then he could ease his mind and be more suitable to help the other.

 

Some time around an hour and a half later, he figured, the screaming died down and silence fell. It was eerie compared to the racket he’d been hearing, so with a pounding heart and a racing mind the banshee stood and quietly opened up the bedroom door. No sound was heard other than heavy, exhausted breathing and the pops of the werewolf’s bones and limbs as his body warped, and Dan wasn’t sure what was going on or what to expect as he made his way back around the bed.

There, laying on the ground, lay a partially shifted Arin who’s eyes were clenched shut tight. His limbs were at awkward angles, skin stretched in places and messy, bloody fur in others. He was panting heavily and aside from occasional twitch of his limbs or the tail that had formed, he was still. This lit a note of concern in Dan, and very hesitantly he made his way forward to reach a hand out to his pain-ridden boyfriend. 

“Arin…?”, he questioned softly, but before he could rest his hand comfortingly against the werewolf’s shoulder, however, the younger’s eyes snapped open and he lifted his head quicker than Dan would have expected.

Dan was lucky to move his hand back in time, because in the time it took him to blink Arin was lifting his head and snapping at him with sharp, bloodied teeth while a broken growl rumbled in his throat. The banshee’s eyes stretched wide and he reared back, falling on his butt from where he’d been crouching before scrambling to his feet and exiting the room. Suzy hadn’t warned him about Arin being aggressive! That hadn’t been mentioned at all! Chest rising and falling quickly with his heavy breaths, he fell back against the shut door once again and squeezed his eyes shut.

Once his breathing was more calmed down and his shock and fear had subsided, the banshee rested his head back against the wooden door and let his hair fall in his face. “Fuck..”, he breathed out to himself, letting his dark gaze flit up to the ceiling before shutting his eyes once more. He realized now how tired he felt, and though he willed himself to stay awake just in case Arin needed him, sleep was tugging at him and in the next moment he was falling asleep against the bedroom door while the sound of his friend’s gentle whines sounded on the other side.

 

The next thing he knew, he was waking up to the sound of quiet, but steady whines coming from the bedroom. Realizing he’d fallen asleep, Dan was quick to scrabble up to his feet and go check on Arin. The older hadn’t a clue how long he’d actually slept, thoughts racing as he stepped inside of the room. The first thing he noticed, however, was that he could definitely see Arin on the other side of the bed unlike before when he’d been hidden by the length of it. Quietly Danny padded over, taking in the sight of the now fully shifted werewolf (at least, he assumed he was fully shifted).

Arin was no longer human like for the most part, now nearly twice the size, covered in (admittedly gross and kind of blood stained) fur and sporting some pretty big paws. A thick tail against the floor and a very wolf-like face and muzzle showed instead of his normal face. Dan wasn’t sure if he should approach though, not knowing whether or not his friend would snap at him again or do any harm.

However… he looked downright exhausted. His eyes were shut and he lay limply against the floor so, with a bit of courage summed up, he made his way over and crouched beside the other’s limp form. As soon as he was down, Arin’s eyes opened slowly and he let out a deep breath, one ear flicking in acknowledgement to Danny’s presence. Dan watched as he moved to lift up his head and whining in pain as he did so, so despite the grossness the banshee sat down fully and let the other rest his large, furry head in his lap. 

“Hey there buddy..” Dan breathed out softly, relief filling him when Arin looked up at him and seemed to listen to what he said. Gently, he pet his hand over the thick and slightly messy fur of Arin’s head, eyes widening a little when his tail began to slowly thump against the ground. “Mmm… you told me, huh? You told me you’d be okay… I’m so glad you’re okay..” His voice was soft, gentle so as not to be too loud for Arin, but Arin didn’t seem to mind either way. He turned his large head, cold nose twitching as he pressed his muzzle to Dan’s hand and licked at his palm slowly.

It was like a dog, if Dan could compare it to anything, and a gentle smile crossed his features at the thought. The thought, however, was quickly replaced with another as he looked at Arin and the floor around him. It was bloody and disgusting, and though he knew he couldn’t physically move Arin at the moment, the least he could do was clean up what he could. Plus, he needed to let Suzy know everything was alright. So, gently, he moved Arin’s head from his lap and rested it back on the floor.

“Don’t worry Arin, I’ll be right back. Gonna get some towels and blankets, we can camp out on the floor for tonight, okay?”, he said, smiling down at the werewolf before standing and turning to go and get his bag and phone. Once he’d acquired both things, he made sure to text Suzy what was up and that everything was okay before returning to Arin with towels and blankets in hand. He rested the blankets away from all of the messy stuff before moving the bloodied comforter away from Arin and to the laundry room. That being taken care of, he returned to the bedroom and used the towels to clean both the floor and his exhausted friend as best as he could until it was suitable for them both to rest there.

Nodding at his work, he took the blankets and one of the clean pillows from the bed and laid down gently beside Arin. It took three blankets to cover the whole of them both, and they had to share a pillow, but Danny didn’t really mind. Sure, it was different laying with a fully shifted werewolf compared to his boyfriend in human form, but he could manage. His eyes fell shut for a moment before fluttering right back open when he felt Arin’s muzzle pressed against his forehead and the thickly slurred “I love you..” that sounded from the werewolf. Talking didn’t seem to work to well in his fully shifted form, but regardless Danny smiled and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to the tip of the other’s nose.

“Love you too, Arin.. rest well.”, he murmured. One hand rested against Arin’s cheek with his fingers buried in the thick fur there, and with both of them laying there and no more fear of Arin’s shift going wrong in Dan’s thoughts, it didn’t take long before the both of them were drifting off to deal with the trials of the coming day.

**Author's Note:**

> its finally done! the wait is over, the fic is completed, and its time for suffering and fluff! check out this post here http://moss-likes-stuff.tumblr.com/post/138578107032/arins-transformation-during-a-full-moon-is-one-of as well as the myth grumps au tag on my blog!
> 
> kudos and comments greatly appreciated!!


End file.
